


Envy

by dwarrowdams



Series: Rogues Do It From Behind [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, but maybe not in the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilan can't sleep, so he seeks the company of Sable the mabari to rather...interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have a fickle muse (and because I'm a grad student with limited amounts of free time), this series will probably jump all over the place—from pieces in which Gilan and Zevran are in an established post-game relationship (like this) to ones in which they're flirting or dealing with the fact that they're falling in love even though that was not part of The Original Plan for either of them. I'll try to contextualize at the beginning of each chapter so that anyone reading isn't hopelessly confused. I also talk a lot about Gil and Zev on Tumblr, where I have the same username as here.
> 
> Also, I'm almost sorry for the ridiculous title of this series (which was inspired by something I saw on a shirt on Redbubble). Almost.

Gilan stared up at the ceiling, wondering how many hours were left until dawn.  Now that the Archdemon was dead, he’d been getting much more sleep, but there were some nights when it still eluded him.

 

Unfortunately, it appeared that tonight would be one such night.  Zevran had fallen asleep ages ago.  The elf’s quiet breathing often soothed Gilan to sleep, but it appeared to be ineffective tonight.  He exhaled slowly so as not to make any noise and rolled himself onto his side, resigning himself to another sleepless night.

 

At another time, Gilan would’ve simply gotten up and gone for a run, ignoring all hopes of sleep, but he knew that he’d wake Zevran if he moved around too much.  Besides, it had been an exhausting day and he didn’t want to abandon all hope.  He glanced around, looking for something that he could use to pass the time when his eyes fell on the slightly ajar bedroom door.  He wasn’t accustomed to leaving the door open, but he’d done it for the past few nights so that Sable could come and go as he pleased without waking up Gilan or Zevran every time he needed someone to open the door.  With any luck, the mabari would be nearby.

 

“Sable?” Gilan called softly, glancing around the room for the mabari.  “Can you come here, boy?”

 

He heard the soft pad of paws across the floor as Sable approached the bed.   “Hey boy,” Gilan whispered, scratching Sable’s head affectionately.  “Wanna come up here?”  He patted the foot of the bed where there was almost enough space for the mabari.

 

Sable looked up at him before proceeding to the other side of the bed.

 

“Sable, don’t—” Gilan hissed in warning.

 

But it was too late.  Sable had already jumped up on top of Zevran.  Gilan winced as he heard Zevran’s muffled cry of surprise.  “Get down,” Gilan said to Sable, gesturing for emphasis.  The mabari whimpered slightly before jumping off the bed.

 

“Sorry,” Gilan whispered to Zevran.  “You all right?”

 

Zevran groaned, muttering a string of curse words.

 

“He wasn’t supposed to jump on you,” Gilan said.  “I told him to get up by me.  I think he’s jealous, though.  You took his favourite spot.”

 

“I’ve been here for quite some time, though,” Zevran muttered, rolling over to face Gilan.   “Why would it bother him now?”

 

“No one’s ever stolen his spot for this long.”

 

“And here I thought that the rumors about Fereldan men sleeping with their dogs was little more than a lie.”

 

Gilan sniffed in amusement.  “Well, sometimes he whines if I don’t let him sleep by me.  I don’t have much of a choice at that point.”

 

Zevran turned to Sable.  “You really are terribly spoiled, you know,” he said.  “Just imagine how much different your life would be if you had not wound up with someone so caring.”

 

Sable cocked his head; apparently the idea of bonding with anyone other than Gilan had never crossed his mind.  He looked up at Gilan, waiting for his opinion on the subject.

 

“He has a point, you know,” Gilan said to the mabari.  “You’re a little spoiled.  But that’s because you’re the best dog in the world.”

 

Sable barked once, clearly excited by Gilan’s praise.

 

“But that doesn’t mean that you can jump up on people like that,” Gilan told him sternly.  “Tell Zevran you’re sorry.”

 

Sable turned to Zevran, licking the elf’s hand once before gazing back up at Gilan, waiting to see if his apology had been sufficient.

 

“Don’t look at me,” Gilan said.  “You’re apologizing to Zev.”

 

Sable looked up at Zevran expectantly.  The elf sighed heavily, patting the mabari’s head absently.  “Very well,” he murmured.  “Apology accepted.  But I hope you know that I do not plan on giving you your spot back any time soon.”

 

Sable huffed before turning and walking away from the bed, claws clicking on the floor.

 

“Sorry about that,” Gilan murmured, curling his body around Zevran’s.  “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

 

“Just a few scratches,” Zevran said, turning so that Gilan could see the scratches on his arm.

 

Gilan winced slightly.  “I never would’ve let him come up if I knew he was that jealous,” he said.  “Or if I knew that his nails were that long.”

 

“It is fine,” Zevran said, pulling the covers back up over himself.  “Really.”

 

“He’ll get used to you eventually,” Gilan replied.  “It’s nothing personal—he gets like that every time I’m with someone new.  He just wants to make sure no one hurts me.”

 

“Believe me, he has no reason to worry,” Zevran murmured, draping an arm over Gilan’s side.  “I would never hut you, _amor_.”

 

Gilan leaned over to kiss him, tangling his hands in the elf’s hair, gently pulling him closer.  “I know,” he said.  “You’ve proven that to me a thousand times by now.”

 

Zevran smiled down at him as he slid his body on top of Gilan’s.  He moved to kiss Gilan but paused, glancing around furtively before their lips touched.  “You are sure that Sable cannot see us, yes?”

 

Gilan grinned.  “Nah, he’s gone,” he said.  “He knows better than to hang around too long when I’m in bed with someone.”

 

“Smart dog.”

 

“Not as smart as you think.  He had to learn that the hard way.”

 

Zevran’s eyebrows arched.  “Now that sounds like an intriguing story.” 

 

Gilan sighed.  “Intriguing.  And terribly embarrassing,” he said.  “I was with this woman and Sable decided to wander in and start barking.”

 

“This was while the two of you were…?”

 

“Yep.  Right in the middle of it.”

 

“Oh, you poor man,” Zevran said, leaning down to kiss Gilan, rolling his hips slightly.  “Betrayed by your own hound.”

 

“A shame,” Gilan replied as he reached up to caress Zevran’s face.  “But at least he knows to leave us alone now.”

 

“Good.  I would rather do this without interruption.”

 

“Just what are you planning on doing?”

 

“Oh, _amor_ ,” Zevran murmured,  his lips brushing lightly against Gilan’s, “you will find out soon enough.”


End file.
